


Christmas at Capaldi's

by doctorwhoandsushi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Pride, RPF, Total Fluff, doctor who - Freeform, last christmas, proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhoandsushi/pseuds/doctorwhoandsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The other week I was doing my shopping and I wandered past the newspapers and saw it was me on the Doctor Who annual. When I was a kid I used to get a tangerine and the Doctor Who annual for Christmas. I whispered to my wife, ‘Go and buy it! I’ll add it to my album collection’.” - well, Elaine didn't buy it. At least, not right then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at Capaldi's

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one.  
> An idea that came to my mind last night. Merry Christmas to all of you! :) X  
> I love Peter and his family and these are just random ideas that I hope you will enjoy. Please don't read if you don't like RPF.

All presents had been opened except for the thin rectangular one. “Who’s that one for?” Peter asks curiously. He loved getting presents and he very much hoped it was for him, although he had already gotten some very nice stuff. “It’s for my dad, you know we always buy him something,” Elaine smiles. “Oh.” Peter focuses on the tv again, currently blasting Christmas songs on the music channel.

“Aren’t you going to watch Doctor Who love?” his wife asks. “I know what’s going to happen, don’t I?” but he smiles and Elaine and Cecily catch him turning red, winking at each other. Cecily quickly changes the channel to BBC One, where the Miranda trailer is playing. When Doctor Who starts, the smile on Peter’s face grows even bigger and when he finally appears on the screen, Elaine grabs the real life Peter sitting next to her on the couch. He contently wraps his arms around her and his ridiculously long fingers entwine with hers. When she looks up at him she notices he is rather teary-eyed. She places a soft kiss on his temple and goes back to watching the show. Next to them Cecily just chuckles and rolls her eyes before going back to watching her dad on the screen.

When the end credits roll Elaine and Cecily burst in applause, leaving Peter embarrassed and furiously blushing. “You’re now part of the Christmas tradition of millions of people honey,” Elaine proudly announces. “So here’s a final present,” Cecily winks and gives her dad the last present from under the tree. He quickly tears the paper off to see his own face staring up at him. It’s the new Doctor Who annual. Lost for words he just pulls his family into a long hug that does all the saying for him.


End file.
